Second Chance
by vampire.time.lord
Summary: What if Harry's parents and godfather came back to life? How would it change his life? Will he finally get the happy family he deserves? Will Sirius be free? Completely AU for the 6th and 7th books. Little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be on here? No. Enough said.

Sirius moaned and opened his eyes. It took him a moment to figure out that he was lying on his back on the floor of the Department of Mysteries. The next thing he remembered was sitting by Lily and James in the glorious otherworld, hearing the mystic words 'Second Chance' and everything going black. He bolted up to a sitting position, think of his godson. "Oh God, he must be in so much misery." Sirius thought aloud. He instantly aparated to Gordic's Hallow, to get James and Lily, then, finally, Harry.

When he got there, James and Lily were waiting for him. Well, more like it, James was looking estatic, and Lily happily bouncing up and down. When they caught sight of him they both screeched, "He's dead! Voldemort's dead! So's Bellatrix! When we came back it killed our murderers!" Sirius felt a smile form across his face, and soon, he was laughing and jumping with his best friends.

He stopped suddenly after a few minutes. "Can we go see my favorite godson yet?" He asked impatiently, annoyed that he forgot about Harry in his celebration.

"Oh of course! Where does he live?" Lily asked happily.

"Number 4 Privet Drive." He stated.

"WHAT? That's where my magic hating sister and brother-in-law live. Tell me it's not Tuney's house. Please Siri, please!" Lily all but begged.

"Sorry Lils, but I can't. That's who he lives with."

"Lily calm down love." James said softly. "After all, he's a Potter. We're strong." He attempted a smile.

"Fine, let's go and get my baby away from that horrid place."

So they all aparated.

ABOUT TEN SECONDS LATER

James confidently rang the doorbell.

"Boy!" A shrill voice from inside the house screamed. "Get the door."

"I can't." A dull voice muttered quietly. "I'm in the loo." He responded

Sirius was shocked. That wasn't the sound of his pup. His godson, always put on a smile, tried to sound happy, even if he wasn't. But this voice, as much as it sounded like Harry, it had something he never heard in it before. Defeat. And it was all his fault.

There were stomps then the sound of someone smoothing there clothes and the door opened.

"Hello_ Tuney._ I'd to see my son now if you don't care. Get him. Now." Lily said icily.

"Lily..How..You..Dead." Petunia stuttered.

"I think she said she wanted Harry. I advise that you get him." James said quietly, dangerously.

"Boy!" Sirius growled at her. "UM...Harry... get down here! Right now!" She screamed.

"I'm coming." The emotionless voice said.

There was a sound of door opening, footsteps coming down the stairs and then Harry appeared.

Harry gasped and locked eyes with Sirius. His eyes filled with tears. But then they turned to hate.

"Wow. I didn't think you could get any lower." He raised his wand. "Think it would be funny to get polyjuice potion to form my dead parents and godfather huh? Well, know what Death Eaters? It didn't work. You can just go back to 'your lord' and tell him it didn't work!"

"Har. Pup. It's us. I promise." Sirius came close to him, holding out his arms, as to embrace the distraught teen.

"Prove it. 'Sirius' and 'Dad, transform to Angimi form. 'Mom, show me your Patronus." He gave a sneer worthy of Severus Snape.

Lily muttered, through her tears, "Expecto Patronum" and a silver doe emerged. Then, in the places of James and Sirius was a stag and a shaggy, black dog.

When James and Sirius transformed back, they noticed Harry was crying.

"Oh God, it's you. It's really you.'

He then collasped into Sirius' arms, sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my God! I'm such a horrible updater! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!iBut if it excuses me, I got my laptop taken away for a week. Thanks soo much toYukiKyoMomiji, Spot123, NickRocks1, and SeddieShortBus for reviewing! You guys are the best! =) Oh, and who can find the two AVPM/AVPS quotes in here?**

"I demand to know what is going on!" Petunia Dursley exclaimed while Lily was fawning over Harry's weight. If her neighbors would've seen those_ transformations_, what would they think?

"It's not that hard to figure out. We died and came back to life!" James said cheekily.

"But how? If _your lot _wasn't enough, you came back to life! Why can't your people just stay dead?" She screeched.

Lily's eyes filled with tears with the insult, but she said, "It wasn't our time."

"Well that you're 'back'," She finger-quoted the words, "You can take the boy and then your lot will never be on our doorsteps again."

Harry always knew that his aunt and uncle hated magic, but he never thought that she would be this hateful, especially to her sister to have been dead for almost fifteen years! He thought that she'd be even a little bit happy to see her, but he guess not. Her attitude surprised him.

"Harry, how about you show us your room, so you can grab your things so we can get a new house."

"Um, mom, do you have to say anything about being back to the Ministry? Because then maybe you could prove the Siri really is innocent!" Harry asked.

"Oh, well yes honey we do, but we were going to go over to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore first. And James, what are you doing?"Lily asked suspiciously.

"I was just checking out this broom. Lils, it's wonderful! Harry, how did you get it?" James asked holding Harry's Firebolt in his hands.

"Sirius got it for me when he was on the run. It's called a Firebolt and it's an international broom." Harry bragged.

"Well Crookshanks helped." Sirius muttered in Harry's ear.

"Yes, I must remember to thank that beast next time I see it." Harry laughed.

After a couple minutes of packing, the room was pretty much void of things. Sirius thought he'd leave a "lasting reminder of Harry", and put a permant sticking charm on a Gryffindor penant on the wall.

"Well we off now, hope you see you never." James said in a false cherry tone, his arm slung over Harry's shoulders.

"Dad, Hogwarts has anti-apparation wards, doesn't it?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well see, that's why we're going to use a floo in Mrs. Figgs house." James explained.

"Here, I'll go over first and explain everything to her." Harry went over and knocked on the door.

"Hello, um, Mrs. Figg, this is kind of, erm, hard to explain. Somehow..." Harry got cut off.

"Oh, yes, I watch the whole scence. Quite emotional. So you need to floo to the ministrey?" She asked

"Actually, no, we need to floo over to Hogwarts if that isn't a problem." Lily answered.

"Oh no. And welcome back."

Harry watched as everyone flooed off, until it was his turn.

He grabbed the floo, said "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office", and threw the powder on the ground. He instantly felt as if he was in some carnival ride that spun and then he was laying flat on his back at Hogwarts.

"Smooth." Sirius laughed, pulling him up.

"How has your summer been Harry?" Dumbledore asked with the twinkle in his eyes shining very brightly.

"Brilliant." Harry responed beaming.

"Headmaster, I... What are you doing here, Potter?" Snape asked as he strode into the room.

"Hi Snivellus! Miss us?" James asked, smiling broadly, almost scarily.

"Potter, Black...Lily?" Snape said the last word like it was fine China that would break at the touch.

"Hello Severus." Lily said almost icily.

"Lil..I'm..I'm sorry." Snape choked out.

"Well you should be. First off, you give Voldemort the prophecy, then if that's not enough, you treat my son like crap just because of some stupid school grudge! I had more faith in you then that Sev. Picking on an innocent little boy!" Lily ranted, her voice getting louder until she was screaming.

"Get to know your son Lily before you choose his character. Once you get to know him you will see what an inacticulate bumble he really is!" Snape shouted back

"That's it! You don't insult my son in front of me, Sour Grapes!" James shouted pointing his wand.

"Dad, shut it!" Harry whispered, trying to pull his wrist to make him sit down.

"Hold on, I will in just a minute, son." James said, trying to pull his wrist from Harry's tight grasp.

"Now, Dad! Come on! We have to see Remus!" Harry replied using a fake cherry voice, trying to lure his father away from a fight with Snape, that would automatically make Harry's life a live hell.

"Moony!" Sirius and James both screamed, looking very excited to be able to see their friend again.

"Would I be able to floo him and ask him if we could come over?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"That would be fine my boy." Dumbledore said, with the twinkle in his eye. Snape snorted, he could tolerate the wolf alone, but with the dog and Potter, he was just as annoying as the others.

Harry grabbed some floo powder and said, "Lupin Manor." He waited only a few moments, until Lupin's face appeared, looking slightly confused.

"Harry, what's wrong? Did those muggles hurt you? If they did, then I'll kill them for you." Lupin said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"No, Remus, they're fine. But I have a surprise for you, can I come through?" Harry asked, trying not show his excitement.

"Sure Harry come on through." Lupin smiled, not looking completly convinced that Harry was okay.

"Lupin Manor." Harry announced again, and stepped through the floo. He started to trip, and felt strong arms envelop him.

"Harry, are you okay cub?" Lupin asked, concern evident in his face.

"I'm fine Remus." Harry said smiling, wrapping his arms around the man's torso.

Then, the floo roared to life again and Sirius and James holding onto Lily stumbled into the small room.

**A/N, Oh my God! This is the longest freaking chapter I've EVER written! So I expect extra reviews! ~wink, wink~ I'll promise to try to update sooner! Peace out!**


End file.
